benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Scouts and Guides Annual Fete
Bio The Scouts & Guides Annual Fete is a yearly British Boy Scouts gathering on the estate of an unidentified mansion, possibly in Little Dimpton or Lower Tidmarsh. The congregation involves both the boy and girl scouts in the area. The gathering is largely plagued by the mischief of two scouts (Benny Hill and Jackie Wright) who bicycle in from out of town on a tandem bike, snatching the uniform of a lady scoutmaster (Anita Graham) and getting a flat on the way. On arrival, they knock off the top part of a two-part statue, and Jackie puts it together wrong. Benny parks their bike inside the legs of one of the statues. As Benny starts to get involved, he tries to get close to one of the lady scoutmasters (Jenny Westbrook), putting his arm around her to stroke her side, but she walks away and he finds himself stroking the beefy arm of a male scoutmaster (Ken Sedd), who apparently wishes to return the attention. It is not long before the mischief starts. Benny and Jackie use slingshots to damage the sign of the outside women's lavatory to read "men's" and a male scout (Eddie Buchanan) gets attacked by a girl scout (Jenny Lee Wright) after trying to use it. The sign for the refreshments tent reading "Georgies, Tarts and Crumpets" is altered to read "Orgies, Tarts and Crumpet" which attacts several scouts chased off by a cook (Eddie Buchanan). The men's lavatory is knocked down as the scoutmaster attempts to use it. Meanwhile, an elderly man (Jackie Wright) (a relative of one of the scouts possibly) wanders the grounds looking over it and stands too close to a sign giving directions. When another distracted guest (Jenny Lee Wright) backs into the hand-shaped sign, she mistakenly slaps the old man for apparently poking her bottom. His wife (Anita Graham?) shows up to chew him out and try dragging off him by the sign. Meanwhile, another male guest (Benny Hill) plays a game of frisbee with his girlfriend (Anita Graham), but he loses it near some picnicking ladies (Jenny Westbrook and Jenny Lee-Wright), who think its a plate and put potato salad on it. Not noticing this, the male guest hurls it back to his girlfriend, covering her face with potato salad. Jackie meanwhile has headed off to the sink area to wash up. He ends up getting blocked from the towels by a sailor (Ken Sedd) whose scarf is used to dry the face of the lady (Anita Graham) behind him. When Jackie blindly tries to use her skirt to dry his face, she whips around and slaps him The attractive lady scoutmaster from before meanwhile bicycles carelessly through the grounds and knocks over a pedestrian (Eddie Connor). When the pranksters show up to adminster first aid, they're more distracted by the lady scoutmaster and try administering her first aid. Even when the pedestrian finally gets attention, he gets dumped from the stretcher by the distracted pranksters and gets his arms bandaged up so that the attractive lady scoutmaster can fleece his pockets and he's unable to use the outside men's lavatory. The male scoutmaster and a cute girl scout (Sue Upton) refuse to help him, but the distracted lady guest does notice him and completely cuts his banages off. Meanwhile, the grounds caretaker (Eddie Connor) accidentally saws his work table apart while ogling the black stockings and panties of a young girl (Sue Upton?). By now, Benny and Jackie are called on by their scoutmaster to raise the camp flag whose line they have strung up with the loose bras and panties of the girl scouts (Anita Graham, Jenny Westbrook and Sue Upton). Discovering their underwear strung up for all to see, the ladies chase the pranksters off the grounds. Trivia * This sketch ranks as one of the top favorites in the series. * The unidentified estate in this sketch has been used in numerous sketches through the 1970s including Bionic Boy, Grand Wheelchair Rally, the beach scenes of the Body Building tag from June 26, 1977, the Girl's Hostel and the home of The Widow, both appearing on May 30, 1978. Episode(s) * Villain of the Year Gallery Scouts01.JPG Scouts00.JPG Scouts02.JPG Scouts03.JPG Scouts04.JPG Scouts05.JPG Scouts06.JPG Scouts07.JPG Scouts08.JPG Scouts09.JPG Scouts10.JPG Scouts11.JPG Scouts12.JPG Scouts13.JPG Scouts14.JPG Scouts15.JPG Scouts16.JPG Scouts17.JPG Scouts18.JPG Scouts19.JPG Scouts20.JPG Scouts21.JPG Scouts22.JPG Category:Sketches Category:Events Category:1977 Sketches